Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by Drowned in 1985
Summary: She reflects on her regrets. Her regrets of telling him too late. [Songfic to Oasis: ‘Stop Crying Your Heart Out’] FK


**Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

**Authoress: **Drowned in 1985 a.k.a. Aimee X

**Disclaimer: **Don't own _School of Rock._ Don't own _Stop Crying Your Heart Out._ It belongs to Oasis

**Summary**: She reflects on her regrets. Her regrets of telling him too late. Songfic to Oasis: 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out'

_Hold up. Hold on. Don't be scared. You'll never change what's been gone..._

Time. That was her problem. Why couldn't it just slow down for her? Just maybe more time for her to tell him, to spend time with him. But time was up. It was too late. He was gone.

_May your smile...your smile...shine on...shine on...Don't be scared...don't be scared. Your destiny may keep you warm..._

Broken. Her smile. It wouldn't work. She didn't feel like smiling. Everything was gone from her. It left her cold and broken in the middle of the cemetery. His grave, right in front of her. Mocking her. Asking her why she hadn't told him sooner. She felt like she had nothing left. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nothing to look forward to. No destiny. Nothing to keep her warm and alive.

_Cause all of the stars are fading away. Just try not to worry...you'll see them someday..._

Memories. Everything was a blur. The past. Her life. He was her life. He was everything to her. As the day darkened into night, she stayed. She stayed there, in front of his grave, unmoving. She didn't want to let go. Maybe if she held on, he'd stay. But as she looked up to the darkening sky, she saw the stars. They were fading. Away...dissipating like her life, him. Slowly slipping away and out of reach. She couldn't help but regret what she hadn't done. She'd never have the chance again. She'd never see him again.

_Take what you need, and be on your way. And stop crying your heart out..._

Still. She stood there. Not moving. She didn't want to move on. She thought if she stood there, the stars wouldn't fade, and neither would he. But he did, and so did the stars.

_Get up...get up...Come on...come on...Why're you scared?...I'm not scared..._

Immobile. Her legs wouldn't move. No matter how much anyone urged her. Stubbornly, she stood there, waiting for something...anything. Something that stopped the fear from returning.

She regretted everything. She regretted being scared. Regretted not telling Freddy that she loved him until the very end. Until it took him.

_You'll never change what's been and what's gone..._

Erased. It took him away. She couldn't do anything about it. It hurt so much. Why had life taken him away? Why had life left her weak to watch as every star faded away from memory...

_Cause all of the stars are fading away. Just try not to worry...you'll see them someday..._

Terminal. No turning back. It had already decided to stay. It had chosen to latch itself onto the man she loved and take him away...erasing him from the sky.

_Take what you need, and be on your way. And stop crying your heart out..._

Tears. They fell from her eyes like a rainstorm. The tears had been there ever since he started fading away. Her big brown eyes had watched him as he left her. As his cancer slowly killed him. Taking him away...leaving her to searching blindly. And crying her heart out.

_Cause all of the stars are fading away. Just try not to worry...you'll see them someday...Just take what you need and you'll be on your way..._

Leaving. She had remembered it so well. He was lying there, slowly disappearing, dying. She was holding his hand. He had called out to her. Tears streamed down his face as he made his last pleas to her.

_Where all of us stars were fading away...Just try not to worry, we'll see you someday..._

Words. His last words had been for her.

"_Katie...don't leave...I-I know I don't want to go...but don't cry...please stop...you're breaking my heart...don't worry...I promise to see you again...someday..."_

After that...he disappeared.

_Just take what you need, and be on your way. And stop crying your heart out..._

Maybe. Just maybe she could. Even though he was gone, she would see him again someday...after all, he had promised.

_Stop crying your heart out..._

The brown haired girl slowly turned around and started walking. Walking away.

_Stop crying your heart out..._

Even though she had told him late, he had known. He had known that she loved him. And she had known that he loved her. She'd see him again someday.

_**Stop Crying Your Heart Out**_

Eventually, she left the grassy plain, one step at a time, and all the while wiping away the tears as she left.

-End-

**A/N**: Okay, not my best work. But it's 1:58 A.M. and I'm le tired. So review!


End file.
